nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons: Flowers of Lost Dreams
''Nicktoons: Flowers of Lost Dreams ''is the sequel to Nicktoons Unite!, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Tak and the Power of Juju, Back at The Barnyard and The Fairly OddParents appear. Story Professor Calamitous is back again! He quickly kidnaps Sam and steals the crown of flowers; the one thing that kept her environmental ghost powers in check. Now, it is up to the Nicktoons Heroes to rescue her before the professor makes her his queen. Professor Calamitous has also utilized a plant controlling powers bestowed on him by a group of jungle instument shaped tikis called the Tiki Tak Tribe. Tak explains that it's sort of his fault. He accidentally released an ancient pot in Jibobah's hut, releasing these wooden conquerors. They have formed an alliance with the Calamitous and plan to conquer the universe. But Jimmy, luckily came up with a plan. He created a machine called the Weedopower 8000; a machine that can give anyone who steps up to it be given Tiki Powers. As Tak explained, the Tiki Taks plan to firstly conquer Bikini Bottom, where the first three of the nine Tiki Tak generals are located. When our heroes got to Bikini Bottom, they find that they've hipnotized Don the whale, turning him into a monstrous orca fortress commander. After fighting the masses of Tiki Taks, dodging Tiki Bombers and making it to the control room, they find the now-hipnotized Don turned into Dondead Estroyer, captain of the Orca Fortress. As he stomped toward our heroes, three maraca Tiki Taks appeared, chanting a tune that they used on Don to control Spongebob and Patrick. But they seem to be immune to the chant, and attack the commander, defeated Don, and took the three maracas for a spin into the ghost containment jar. These three maracas were now speaking oddly, their voices sounding ominous, as if heard of before.... Back at headquarters, a banjo shaped tiki was spotted in Amity Park, with a now-hipnotized Vlad Plasmius terrorizing the citizens. After defeating the banjo menace and sealing him along with Vlad into the jar, that Tiki Tak too began to sound familiar, almost like a villan that has been vowing revenge for some time.... As Tiki Tak generals Gong (who hipnotized the Crimson Chin), Xylophone (who hipnotized in a tag team with Accordion to control the two nanobots) and Accordion were captured, it is revealed that Mawgu controls the Tiki Taks and plans to unite with Calamitous to harness the flower dream energy. It is also revealed that flower dream energy is the source of dreams itself, creating nightmares and utilizing a now-stolen Staff of Dreams (courtesy of Tlaloc), shall cause chaos throught the universe and, as Calamitous put it, "And going green while we're at it." Fortunately for our heroes, there was just enough time to capture the final two Tiki Tak generals, find the headquarters of the villians, and save Sam. The Panflute Tiki Tak general and the lead general Kalimba take control of not people, but the Guardians of Gross called Trashthulu and Gorgonzilla. After defeating these collossuses, they find that their headquarters were the villian's ''headquarters the whole time! They were hiding underneath the ground beneath the ''HQ. ''Attacking the base of the enemy immediately, they defeat Dr. Calamitous, destroy the base and save Sam, but can't seem to figure out where Mawgu is and how he found the Tiki Taks. Characters Playable * 'SpongeBob Squarepants-seaweed powers''' * Danny Phantom-undergrowth's plants * Jimmy Neutron -'girl-eating plant' * Timmy Turner -'cosmo,wanda, and poof triffids' * Tak -'vine magic' * Patrick Star -'starfruit boxing gloves' * Otis The Cow -milkweed plants Non-playable * Old Hermit Crab * Sam Manson Voice cast * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants * David Kaufman - Danny Phantom * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star * Grey DeLisle - Sam Manson * Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron * Hal Sparks - Tak * Chris Headrick - Otis The Cow * Tara Strong - Timmy Turner/Baby Poof * Daran Norris - Cosmo * Susan Blakeslee - Wanda * Dee Bradley Baker - The Old Hermit Crab * Tim Curry - Professor Calamitous Category:NICKTOONS